Benny's Darker Side
by Awesometomboy64
Summary: Ok this isn't about Vampire Diaries. There wasn't a Gravity Falls category. But anyway the story is about Bill Cipher's brother Benny. And a girl named Dallas, who falls into the wrong hands. What might happen when a demon has his sights set on her?


Dallas sat in her room, frustrated and alone. She cringed when her hand absently ran over the triangle shaped brand mark on her arm. This was pointless. Here she was, trapped with a demon she hated. And worse, she didn't have her sister. Dallas sighed angrily and laid back on the giant red covered bed. She didn't know why she needed such a huge bed, since it was just her. She gazed up at the marble designed ceiling, feeling sleepy. Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted off.

When she woke Dallas noticed something different. She opened her eyes to find yellow ones staring down at her. At first her vision was blurry and she couldn't quite gather what was going on.

"Welcome back sunshine," Benny said in a rich, smooth voice.

Dallas lightly shook her head in confusion. There was something odd about that tone. Something, weird. What was it? She stared up at him and felt her need for dominance kick in. She tried to sit up, but was ultimately pushed back down by Benny.

"Now sweety we wouldn't want you to get away now would we?" Benny purred with an evil smirk across his lips.

Dallas heard that same tone but this time it sounded more desperate, almost, creepy. She looked deep into his eyes. He had this look in them. Was it, lust? Dallas tried to sit up again but suddenly gasped when she was pushed down. When she regained her wits she found her wrists were held above her head by strong hands.

"Didn't I just tell you not to do that? Tsk, tsk, you never listen," There was a dark chuckle in his voice.

"Get off of me," Dallas said firmly. But she only managed to get out a hoarse reply that was laced with fear.

Benny chuckled darkly and moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. Dallas shut her's and thought about her dream. That nightmare tank. Her mind remembered the colors. Pink for happiness, purple for caring, yellow for brave, and green for… Lust. Lust. Her eyes flew open to meet bright green ones. Green.

"Dallas. Sweet Dallas. You know very well not to make me angry. So be a good girl and lie still," Benny put a hand on her cheek.

Dallas instantly reacted with a knee to the gut. Benny groaned and she bolted forward. He whipped around, grabbing her ankle and flipping her around. She twirled and landed in his strong arms. He smirked at her evilly and brought her chin up with his index finger and thumb. He leaned in and forced her into a deep kiss. Surprised by his sudden action Dallas fought to break from the kiss. But Benny held the back of her head tightly and didn't let her go until he had enough. Dallas caught a gasp of air and, filled with rage, smacked him hard.

His pupils lit red and he slammed her back into the wall roughly, still having a tight hold on her wrists. His face was merely an inch from her's when the fire in his pupils stopped. Instead of going back to the original yellow his eyes turned and even creepier shade of green. Her wrists were held above her head and he gazed at her with an evil smirk. Dallas shivered when his eyes traveled up and down her frame, examining every curve.

"My, my," Benny whispered.

"What?" Dallas asked, her voice quivering.

Benny stroked her hair.

"Your body. I've never seen another mortal with such voluptuous curves. And what makes me sad is that you've never let me see them before. Shame on you," Benny purred like a cat.

Dallas stared at him dumbfounded. She didn't like that look nor the tone of his voice.

"I don't need your compliments. Don't regard to me as if I'm a piece of meat," Dallas growled.

Benny backhanded her. The sudden force and impact sent her sliding across the smooth floors. She had let out a cry of pain and was on her side, holding her right cheek with both hands. Bitter tears of hatred and pain streamed down her face. Her breath came in hitched sobs. Benny walked over to her and jerked her up by her right arm. He clasped both hands around her wrists and pulled her to face him. His eyes were glowing red with green swirls.

"Woman. I have been most patient to hold in all urges until now. I give you a compliment by which no other mortal man will ever give you and this is how you treat me? I am your master. That means you obey me. When I branded you that meant you are mine and mine only," Benny growled angrily.

Dallas blinked away her tears and found his eyes like they were before. Red pupils and green irises. But what had he meant by urges? Had he lusted after her since they met? She was afraid to know the answer.

"I belong to-" Dallas couldn't even finish before another hard blow on her other cheek came. Instead of sliding across the floor she was held firmly in place by Benny's strong arms.

"Did I say you could speak? No! You will not speak unless spoken to woman! I'm through being nice to you. I will get what I want whether you like it or not. You will obey me and submit to my wishes," Benny yelled in her face.

Dallas wanted to cry again but forced herself to stay strong. He didn't deserve to see her cry. For the first time since she had met him Dallas realized how small she was compared to Benny. Her head only reached the top of his chest. She watched as his eyes slowly returned to bright green, but the red was still there.

"There. When you obey things go smoothly. Now before you decided to force me to hurt you I was giving you a compliment. Those curves look nice in that outfit. But they would be much more wonderful if there was nothing to cover them," Benny smirked.

Dallas held in a gasp and struggled to free her wrists from his grasp. He suddenly picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the crimson bed. Throwing her down to disorientate her he crossed his arms and gleamed down at her. Dallas, gathering her wits, thought of all the self-defense classes she had taken with her sister. But all thought seemed to drain from her mind when their eyes met.

"You have such beautiful eyes Dallas. I never noticed before. But they will look much better when they are filled with fear," Benny leaned over her.

She tried to scoot away but was trapped by two strong arms on either side of her. Benny smirked and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her towards him. He pulled her close so that his lips were next to her ear.

"You fear me. I feel the thumping of your heartbeat next to me. I want you to fear me. I'm your master now. And you will obey me forever. That mark means you're mine. You hear me? MINE. No one will ever lay hands on you like I will. No one will ever take you from me," Benny chuckled in her ear.

Before she could react Dallas felt him throw her shirt over her head. He let her drop back on the covers and red flushed her cheeks. She quickly covered her exposed chest with her arms. Benny smirked at her and firmly moved her arms.

"I took off my shirt for you remember? The least you could do is return the favor. Besides, I'm impressed," Benny gazed at her, running his tongue over his lips slowly. Dallas blushed deeper and squirmed to break free.

Benny, lightning fast, threw off her skirt. Dallas squeaked and pulled her legs to her chest. Benny forced her legs down and gleamed at her, his green eyes filled with lust. He leaned over her, supporting his weight on one elbow. He put his hand on the part of her chest where her collarbone was. Dallas tried to move it but he dug his nails into her neck, making her bite her lip.

"Ah, ah, ah. No fighting remember? You look so pretty without all that to hide your body. Maybe I'll keep you like this. You have no idea how long I've waited to see you like this. To feel you, scared and barely clothed. Yes, no other will have what is mine. No one but me will ever hold you like this. Do you understand?" Benny stared into her eyes.

"Yes," was all she could say.

"I knew you would. I think you need a nickname. Dallas is too formal and I want something to stick. How about Dally? Cute," Benny snickered as he moved his hand to her hip.

Dallas was paralyzed by fear. She wished this were just a dream and he wasn't really doing this to her. Within a split second her undergarments were gone. She couldn't hold back a sudden scream. Benny quickly put his hand over her mouth the stifle the scream.

"Don't scream sweety. I promise this will only hurt a little, for me maybe," Benny laughed darkly and Dallas struggled.

As if like fire a pain beyond anything Dallas had ever felt entered her stomach. She screamed into Benny's hand. A waterfall of tears streamed down her cheeks. Benny held her chin and hair roughly. Dallas gasped as every hitched scream caught in her throat. Almost an eternity later Dallas felt some of the pain release. Benny forced her to stare at him. Tears stained her vision as her breath came in shallow gasps. He again, deeply kissed her. He let go of her chin and stared at her.

"You my girl, are adorable. Never will any other lay a hand or so much as gaze upon you. You are mine and mine alone. I own you and that's how it will stay. You have one place, beneath me. Understand me? I claimed you with that mark but now it is sealed. You are mine," Benny whispered as he pulled the covers over them.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his body. He buried his face in her long, straight, black hair. His warm breath warmed the back of her neck. She felt more tears fall down her cheeks and on to the sheets, turning them a shade darker. Dallas closed her eyes and imagined herself back at the cabin, watching the sunrise with her sister, with not a care in the world.


End file.
